BSDwrite collection
by Kaien-BSD
Summary: This is a collection of fictions following the themes given by BSDwrite. Week 2: "Drink"
1. Chapter 1

_**[Hello! This is a 2nd account of Kaien-Aerknard and this account is where I will publish for Bungou Stray Dogs only. So this fiction is a collection of ficts with themes (or prompts?) provided by /bsdwrite in twitter. I am sorry I can't join the first week but this week I will join.**_

 _ **The #BSDwrite 2nd week theme is 'Drink'. Well then, hope you enjoy this fiction of mine! Reviews are very much welcomed!]**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs - Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa 35.**_

 _ **Warnings: OOC may exists, OC - Cao Yin.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -Afternoon Tea**

None could resist the calming scent of Chinese tea, especially after working themselves off since early morning. The antique grandfather clock at the edge of the room showed that now was the time for lunch, and that is why Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald, the leader of The Guild was here, standing before the large glass gates that separates the corridor with the balcony. A lady with Chinese traditional garment was sitting right beside a round glass table; a porcelain cup was cupped in both hands and he could see a tea brewing set was resting on top of the table.

"Hmm… The tea smells great as always."

Upon his words, the lady turned to face him, giving him a full attention.

"Your tea brewing skills are no match under the Heavens, young Lady."

A gentle chuckle escaped from Cao Yin's lips, soft blush adorned her lovely features. "You flattered me too much, Brother Fitzgerald," she replied. "Would you like to have some tea? It would be great to have you accompanying me in this tea time."

Winter, check. Cold weather, check. In need of warmth, check. Needed something relaxing, check. Fitzgerald stepped into the balcony, sitting across the Chinese. His azure orbs were watching each and every of the lady's careful movement, the art of Chinese tea brewing always excited him. The Leader of the Guild knew that brewing needs patience and care to produce the best taste and scent; a normal grade tea leaves were able to become a high grade tea with the right brewing technique.

Maybe if it was him who brewed the tea, his tea wouldn't even nearing the expectation by an inch, for his patience burns out quickly.

In several minutes the tea was ready, Cao Yin carefully poured some into his cup, allowing him to enjoy it afterwards. Due to her hobby of having tea, Fitzgerald was able to remember the different scent of several Chinese tea, but this one was new to him. "Tell me, young Lady. What leaf do you brew this time?"

"Ah, it seems that I have not introduced this one to you," she picked out several leaves from the tea bag, showing it to him. "I do believe that stating that this tea is matchless is not an exaggeration."

"You sound so confident in this. Tell me more."

"Have you ever heard about the 'great red robe' tea?"

A slight smirk was there on his visage when he acknowledged the tea's name. "So, this is the fine tea you are very proud of?"

"It is very hard to obtain it, Brother Fitzgerald," she sighed as she remembered how she got those. "I had to battle in the auction several days ago. It feels like a real battlefield with these wealthy people kept on raising their price…"

"Ha! As if they can match me in auctions. Hell, I won twenty auctions straight in past few months, obtaining these leaves won't be much of a problem with me joining in the fun."

Working under this man meant that she had to deal with his proud self, Cao Yin couldn't argue the fact that the wealthier the person is, the prouder they are. It was how the world rotates these days, where rich people ruled over with their enormous amount of wealth under their name. So in reply, only her typical chuckle was voiced before she sipped a little amount of the tea.

"Money sure is able to buy anything, is it not?" she asked of all sudden. "They say that it could not buy happiness but as long as it could purchase anything you desired for, it is counted as purchasing happiness."

"There's not denial in it."

"Yet, money is like a double-edged sword. If you are not wise, it may bring your own downfall."

Fitzgerald laughed. "We are playing fire, are we not? Every our move proves to be fatal, not only to ourselves, but also applies to those who work under us."

"…Indeed."

Silence grew between the both as eyes focused on the raining snows from the grey clouds.

"It is by Heaven's bless we survived up till this moment, Brother."

"That won't work if you are lazy."

"True."

"What a serious topic you are having there, youngsters."

Shifting their attention to the speaker, Herman Melville was walking towards them, prompting himself to sit between them. "May this old man join in to taste the finest tea?"

It was a lively conversation with Melville joining the both, all stress and the harsh cold of winter was forgotten at that moment as they gone deeper into their own small world.

* * *

 **Author's note: Though short and not that great, I still hope you are enjoying this!**

 **I love Fitz and Melville-jiisan.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: So the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **week challenge is 'Capture'. Since BSD is a rather dark and dense type, I decided to make cute, light plots just to relieve ourselves from the canon storyline.**_

 _ **I love AUs. Deepest gratitude for PetalPierrot being my betareader!**_

 _ **Characters: Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke**_

 _ **Warnings: The soukoku are 9 years old here, Akutagawa is 7 years old. This is AU. Dazai being the lil' sh*t he is. OOC may exist.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs – Kafka Asagiri (writer) & Harukawa 35 (mangaka).**_

* * *

 **BSDWrite Week 3 – Capture**

A fine day covers the port city of Yokohama, with soft spring breeze blowing across the city and the sweet chirping of the flying birds. Freedom – is the best word to describe such a fine Sunday morning with no school homeworks left to haunt the three kids' playtime. The brunette runs forward into the city park, acting as if he is the leader of the small group, which actually fits him the best due to the strange charisma behind that dumb-looking face of his.

"Oi! Dazai!" the orange haired boy shouts, chasing Dazai. "Slow down, will you?! Are you trying to suffocate Akutagawa with that pace of yours!?"

Meanwhile, the third boy is trying his best to keep up with his two seniors, sweat dripping down his face and his breathing is labored. It is visible that the boy is almost at his limit, but still, his pair of legs moving as fast as they could manage. Akutagawa silently begrudged his physical condition, being the only one who suffers from health issues is no fun, he doesn't want to worry anyone but alas, what could he do about it? If only his seniors were not quick to catch his body, his lips would have kissed the soil dearly.

"That was close!" Dazai sighs with relief, helping Akutagawa to stand straight. "Maybe we should take some rest for a while."

"Damn right!" Chuuya retorted. "You are going to kill him if we move another couple of meters!"

That is too exaggerated, Akutagawa thought to himself. "I am fine…" he manages to say between his labored breaths. "There is nothing to be worried about."

"Hmm…" Dazai holds his chin, making a thinking pose that is cliché in movies. "I have a brilliant idea!" his eyes shift to Chuuya who stands by his side. "I will tie this belt to Akutagawa- _kun_ and Chuuya can use your ability to make him float!"

"Are you trying to turn him into a balloon, Dazai? What a klutz!"

To be honest, it is stupid, yet brilliant. This is Dazai Osamu, anyways. A kid born with a brilliant - or rather, ' _brilliant_ ' brain in his head. With that plan, Akutagawa doesn't have to move a muscle and all of them can walk around without leaving the former behind. It is convenient, but Akutagawa chooses not to embarrass himself. He politely refuses Dazai's plan, starts to walk when his breathing stabilizes.

The three kids finally arrive at the center of the park. It is crowded by people from all ages as usually; the elderly sit on available benches, some of the families are having picnic under the trees around. Only laughter and joy fill the atmosphere, a perfect one for this fine day.

"So, what shall we play now? Hide-and-seek?"

"Nah… I am bored with it already. 'Sides, you always win, you sly fox."

Akutagawa just stared blankly as these two friends (…or rivals?) discuss about what game shall they play today.

"How about 'cat and mouse'? We haven't played that for a long time!"

Akutagawa sighs. If that is the game they are playing, he will surely lose. He is no good in running, blame his condition for this. He prefers hide-and-seek more, but he is passive in making decisions so he let these two choose the game. Chuuya smacks Dazai's back, reminding him through eye contact about Akutagawa and by Heaven's blessings, Dazai snaps fast upon the warning.

"Well then, how about we reverse the game's rule? Both me and Akutagawa- _kun_ chasing you, Chuuya. That would be more challenge, wouldn't it?

Chuuya who stands across from the youngest kid catches a glimpse of flashes in those dark orbs. Akutagawa is on fire whenever he is going to do something together with Dazai, he noticed it since long ago. Well then, why not if this sickly boy is on high spirits like this? A smirk widens on his visage, Chuuya snorted proudly. "Ha! As if two slowpokes are able to catch the Great me!"

"Oh? If we can catch you, you are going to buy us ice-cream, Chuu~ ya~," Dazai's stares suddenly full of ambition, like Akutagawa's. "And I mean, each of us can have as much as we want! Also we can order any toppings we want!"

"If you can't, you are going to buy me the latest Young Ace magazine, Dazai, Akutagawa!"

"Then, it is a deal!"

Akutagawa doesn't have to say a word, Dazai voiced out his thoughts already. Chuuya steps a few feet back, gaining distance from his soon-to-be-chasers. Like cowboys who are going to have their duel, the boys keep a close watch on each other, even at the slightest movements. As if the sound of slammed basketball rings the alarm, Chuuya touches himself, using his ability to float in the air. He sticks his tongue out, obviously, mocking that whatever the two kids are planning and going to execute, none of them will work on him. Chuuya leisurely floats away, carried by the breeze.

"See ya', flops!"

Akutagawa stares deadpan at his floating senior.

"Dazai- _san_ , I hope you really have a plan to catch Chuuya- _san_..."

As usual, the brunette smirks wide. "Do you just doubt our victory, Akutagawa- _kun_? Rest assured. Chuuya is going to buy us ice-cream later," he patted the younger lad's shoulder. "Now, lend me your ear and arm."

…

Chuuya is matchless due to his gravity manipulation ability, an ability that surely everybody desires for. He can do much with such a great ability in his possession; for fighting and even runaway purposes. The ability-user is currently sitting on a tree's branch, waiting for his chasers to come and try their best, although, all of their actions are futile. A soft jazz humming escaped his closed lips; his legs are swinging freely, matching the rhythm.

The humming stops as he jumps right before a black-shadowy hand reaches his coat.

"That was so close, _yet so far_!" he mocks the black haired boy, who is seemingly pissed off due to his failed attempt. "Oh, come on, Dazai! Is that what ya' all got?"

His eyes scan everywhere, yet Dazai is not present. Where is he? His instincts tell him to turn around, and Chuuya does so, only to stop a pebble from hitting him with his right hand. He swings his left hand, stopping dozens of pebbles at once in midair.

"Dazai, ya' coward! Come and face me head on if you dare, you shit!"

"You are wide open, Chuu~ ya~"

He turns around towards the source of the voice, finds Dazai is just several feet away from him, midair. He catches the sight of a shadowy path behind the brunette, and he knows it is Akutagawa's doing. The pebbles are just distractions; they are thrown by the hands of Rashomon, not by Dazai. When he is being distracted, Akutagawa created the path, allowing Dazai to launch a surprise attack.

"Got you!"

Dazai's hand reaches Chuuya before the latter could act, deactivating Chuuya's ability.

"Idi- WOAHHHHHH…!"

"Yahoo!"

They are falling, each let out an opposite reaction. Akutagawa activates his Rashomon, creates a spider-web that catches both of his seniors. He deactivates it once they reach the safe height, both land smoothly on the ground. The passive boy walks slowly towards them, coughing occasionally.

"We win, Chuuya- _san_ ," he says after managing his coughing.

"Damned sly fox!" Chuuya curses, throwing a sharp glance towards Dazai dumb-looking face.

"Now, buy us ice-cream, Chuuya!" Dazai commanded innocently. "Today, we are going to celebrate our victory!"

Chuuya sighs, wondering when he will be able to win against Dazai's trickery. He swears if Dazai grows up and become a topnotch politician, even the States will fear him. He picks up his hat, patting it to remove the dust. Azure orbs glance towards Dazai who is praising Akutagawa at the moment, snorts. He believes in one thing for sure; Dazai will be a man that everybody envies and fears at the same time.

"Come on, Chuuya! I can hear the ice-cream truck is already nearby!"

"Just this once I will treat ya' guys."

 **[The End]**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: In response of the fandom's amount of angst, hereby I give you all some cute moments. Hope you enjoy the story! Thank you! Reviews are most appreciated!_**


End file.
